max or bella?
by yesisalas
Summary: flock kick Max out and she starts new life as Bella Swan will the flock realize the mistake before its too late?Whats happens when the flock comes back to find max?what happens when the volutrri find out about the flock will they survie?whowillmaxchoose?
1. The Flock did what?

Preview- max got kicked out of the flock by Fang and she goes to Forks, Washington there Charlie finds her and she starts a new life as Bella Swan. (before maximum ride, erasers are gone only flyboys are left. During the first Twilight book)

Bella/Max POV. (_voice italics_, **_max bold_ _italics_**)

I woke up to find marble like cold strong hands holding me. It was the same dream I keep having every day. The nightmare! When my flock left me I can't believe they actually left me. How could Fang do this to me, and Angel she was like my own daughter that traitor!!

flash back

"Max we need to talk to you about the flock" I turned around to find Fang looking at me with sadness in his eyes, something was wrong he was really tense. "What is it Fang? What's wrong?"

_Max something is extremely wrong, you must stay strong. For what's about to happen might really cause you a lot of pain. (Voice)_

_**Why does every one now something that I don't? God this is getting on my nerves!(Max/Bella)** _

"Max you can't stay with us any more we think your getting tracked by something"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING FANG ARE YOU KICKING ME OUT!!"

"Yes Max and were very sorry but you just cant stay with us any longer" I look at all there faces, we were once again out in the woods Iggy and Gazzy looked sad and pained Nudge and Angel looked like they were trying really hard to hold back tears I didn't want to look at Fang anymore,not after what her just did. I turned around and as I was walking towards a tree my whole world went black… the next time I woke up I wasn't alone Charlie was there. He took me in as his own daughter and gave me a place to live with food to eat.

End of flash back (back to her room)

"Did I wake you?" I shook my head no

"Come on love its almost time for school I have to go change but I will come back to pick you up, unless you want to drive today?"

I didn't really feel like driving especially with that horrible memory still in my head

"Could you please drive me today Edward?"

"Of course love"


	2. distractions & Fangs pov?

**I don't own Twilight or the Maximum Ride books :(**

Back at school Max/Bella POV.

It was raining this morning at school like always, woah do I surely miss the sun! I wish I could go to some place sunny but unfortunatly I can't. Edward and Jacob will be suspicious and then Charlie will be stuck eating pizza from then on. Ha I can't believe I know how to cook now! And WOOW it actually tastes good. Damn, I hope I can cook than Iggy one day. I would have one of those Iron Chief competitions that they show on the Food channel.

"Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan!" (Teacher)

"What? Oh yeah, sorry Ms. Varner?"(Max/Bella)

"I was saying what is X in the problem 21x1419x+24?"(Teacher)

Damn how am I supposed to know that?

_X is 19(Voice)_

_Thanks voice(Max/Bella)_

" X equals 19"(Max/Bella)

"Uh yeah thank you Ms. Swan."(Teacher)

Ha ha ha look at her face she looks so confused bet she didnt think I would get the answer right! Ha! teaches her a leson… I wonder what Edward is doing?

**RING RING**

oh well time for lunch!

**Fangs POV** night he left her (_angel italics _fang regular)

Uggh why do we have to do this? Max, my sweet Max

_Fang you know we have to its for the flock_

_Yeah I know we have to for the flock. _

"Max I need to talk to you about the flock" God, I can't believe I'm doing this!

"What is it Fang? What's wrong?" The look at her face, she looks so agonized no no no I cant do this.

_Fang you can do it for the flock._

"Max you can't stay with us any more we think your getting tracked by something" No, No, I'm lying, I'm being the biggest jerk in the world, PLEASE stay with us!

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING FANG ARE YOU KICKING ME OUT!!"

"Yes Max and were very sorry but you just can't stay with us any longer" How could I do this to her! I cant even look her in the eye, I have to do something.

As she turned around, I swiftly pushed her pressure point and she fell into my arms.

Oh Max, I wish I didn't have to do this.

I lied her on the floor and turned around.

"Come on kids lets go"

"But Fang were just going to leave her there on her own?"

"Yes Nudge we are, she can take care of herself"

"Aww come on Nudge don't cry"

"But Iggy were just leavening here there."

"You have a minute to finish lets go I will meet you up in the sky" I said with a blank face, I couldn't let them no how badly this was ripping me apart


	3. Being clumsy sucks

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight **

**A/n: hey ppl sorry for short chapters I will probably have a longer one by Sunday this week yay! Hey sorry that was Angel in Fangs head she was trying to be tough for him cuz no one else wanted to kick her out but they knew they had to well yeah…**

Bella's POV

I was walking to lunch when a thought ran across my head… Why haven't the Erasers found me yet?

Ever since I left the Flock, I've never seen them anymore. Oh well that's great, otherwise Edward would have possibly found out my secret and think I'm a freak. I can already imagine Emmet wanting to arm wrestle me I would totally kill a couple erasers to see the look on this face if I won! I really miss flying! It's been a while since I flew or even used any of my strength. I can afford any mistakes, so I will have wait until Eward goes hunting and pray to who ever is up there that Alice wont see me. YES! Edwards here!

"Hey love" Edward said with so much love in his sexy velvety voice!

"Hey Edward how has your day gone?" (Max/Bella)

"Pretty boring you know I already learned all this about 6 times, after the second time you don't really pay attention so much" He then gave me my favorite crocked smile.

_Max are you enjoying your self? Are you finally done resting? The world is not a game Max it needs you! (Voice)  
_

_Oh really then tell it to get in line because I have more important things right now! Oh and by the way its Bella now! (Max/Bella)  
_

_You can't runaway forever! Some how life will catch up get to you and you wont be able to keep getting distracted!(Voice)_

_Wow you sound like a cheesy comic book! Have you been reading any latley voice? (Max/Bella)  
_

"Bella? Bella?" (Edward)

"Oh sorry Edward I was day dreaming"(Max/Bella) I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hey do you want some lunch?"(Edward)

"No I'm not really hunger right now"(Max/Bella)

"okay then" Eward said suspicion clear in his voice

It was true thoug, ever since I didn't fly much any more I wasn't as hungry, I guess I burned a lot of calories by flying.

Just then the bell rang wow I didn't think time could go that fast…

After school

I was just walking up to open the door of the Cullen mansion when it suddenly opened by itself and who was standing there waiting for me? Yup yup you guessed it Emmet!

"Hey Emmet!"(Bella/Max)

"Hey Bells over with Edward again?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows

I giggled

"Hey Edward have you ever heard of some guy named Fang?"(Emmet)

No no no this can't be happening to me calm down Max maybe its some other guy yes the same name some other guy!

_I thought you said your name wasn't Max any more that it was Bella (Voice)  
_

_Shut up voice! (Max/Bella)_ I swear I heard the voice snicker at me

"No Emmet I have never heard of a guy named Fang… why do you ask?" (Edward)

"I don't know I was reading some blog about kids with wings and it said they were looking for a person named Maximum Ride, that they were really sorry and they want there leader back"(Emmet)

OMG Fang wanted me back and they still thought of me as there leader I can't do this I cant handle this I have to get out of here! I started running away from Edward and Emmet but then I tripped oh well just great! My whole world went black as I felt to cold arms catch me…

**Wow that was a little longer so what do you think of it? What should happen next? Should she wake up at the hospital and make it dramatic or at the Cullen house and a little less drama?** _**Pease review and tell me!!!**_


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight **

**A/n: Hey ppl sorry haven't updated in a long time but I don't go to school Monday or Tuesday so I might put in the next chapter by Tuesday**

**Bella/Max**

"Would you like to tell me what's on your back?" (Carlisle)

Wait he shouldn't know because I'm still in my regular clothes unless he felt something… yeah I guess it's that since his fingers are totally sensitive just like Iggys!

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" (Bella/ Max)

"I don't know I thought I felt something on your back?" (Carlisle)

"Um no unless you count that extra sweater I'm wearing?"(Bella/ Max) **(she is wearing 2 sweaters and her shirt under but they just lifted the sweater up so they could put the Ivy in her arm) **I saw a confused look go into Carlisle's face

"I swear I felt something under that" I heard Carlisle mumble too low for a regular human to hear. 5 seconds later I saw Edward next to me

"Hey love how are you doing?" (Edward)

"Good! Can I take the Ivy off my arm now?"(Bella/Max) I was dying to get that Ivy off my arm and get away from here the antiseptic smell had me crawling on the walls I don't really care that Carlisle is a doctor first it scared me but after six months I learned he is a really good guy and probably wouldn't do that to people especially with his vampire record.

"yeah I think we can leave now just let Carlisle take some blood so he can figure out what went wrong" (Edward) shoot no way he can take a blood test he will find out who I am!

"It's probably just because I didn't eat at lunch I'm kind of hungry now I really want to eat. Please Edward can we leave now?" (Bella/Max)

"Fine I guess it is probably because of that. Fine let's go eat."(Edward) yes he fell for it wow I really am kind of hungry now

"what do you want to eat?" (Edward)

"um how about you cook something for me? I've never seen you cook and I'll guess it's a really funny site seeing a vampire cook. Emmet will probably get a laugh off that one" (Bella/ Max) I started laughing at how funny it would be seeing Edward cook with Emmet in the corner laughing at him!

"Fine but lets go to your house oh but before we do that Charlie will be coming in this room in about 30 seconds I hear his thoughts" (Edward)

"You called Charlie?" (Bella/Max)

"Well we had to tell him his own daughter was in the hospital" (Edward) just them the door opened and a worried looking Charlie came into the room

"Bells honeys are you okay? I got a call at the office saying you were here!" (Charlie)

"Yeah don't worry dad I'm fine in okay I just fainted that's all" (Bella/Max) it kind of looked like he didn't believe me but he shrugged it off

"Okay bells fine I'm going back to the station I'll see you at home" (Charlie) I finally took off the ivy from my arm and it stung a little

"Okay bye dad" (Bella/ Max)

**A/n: I will have next chapter by Tuesday review! I thought it will be funny to see Edward cooking and Emmet laughing at him lol what should Edward make Bella/ Max?**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight **

**A/n: hey! Thanks for all the great reviews you ppl are awesome! Yay chapter 6! I know I know I will try to update faster or post longer chapters but I'm really busy a lot and I have 3 school projects due for Friday so I cant update for the rest of the week!**

**Fangs POV**

It's been exactly 5 months and 29 days since we left Max. God how I miss her! I was so stupid we should have never left her! The school keeps on finding us I guess Max didn't have a tracking chip in her or else the flyboys wouldn't be here any more. Once again we were camping out in the wild since Max still had her credit card with her, I wonder if it ran out of money? I was checking my blog since I was on watch I had 5000 new comments wow a lot of people are really reading. Right now me and the flock were some were in Florida the weather is extremely hot! I decided to post a blog on Max and see what I get back, to see if she was still out there some where and would decide to forgive us. Well here goes nothing.

Dear Max,

We really miss you and we want you back! I'm so sorry for telling you all those things they weren't real. You are and always be our leader I'm not half as good as you. No one is the same any more, Nudge never talks any more! The motor mouth NEVER talks! Iggy and Gazzy don't make as much bombs and angel is as quiet as ever. Total is always moody and grumpy. We really miss you and want you back do you think you will forgive us?

I cant believe me emotionless Fang just posted that but its worth it if she reads it I really miss her I cant believe I never told her I loved her and after that kiss on the beach when Ari almost killed me I said ouch. God I am so stupid! Wow the sun is about to rise in about 3 hours I better wake up Iggy before I pass out.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy wake up!" (Fang)

"Hu what? Oh yeah Fang?" (Iggy)

"Its time for your watch." (Fang)

"Oh yeah okay then I'll take it from here" (Iggy)

Then I fell into a deep sleep.

**Max/Bella POV (voice in italic & underlined, max in italics)**

When Charlie walked out Carlisle walked right back in with a giant needle. Omg I hate those things it reminds me of all those horrible tests that the whitecoats preformed on me and the flock.

"Uuum Carlisle I don't think you will need to do blood tests it's probably just because I didn't eat lunch" (Bella/Max)

"Are you sure you're going to let her go just like that Edward?" (Carlisle)

"Yeah it's just probably because of her skipping lunch but if it happens again I will let you do blood tests"I heard Edward say as he looked at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah now can we please leave Edward?" I said sounding a little scared, but how could I not if I was getting flashbacks of my past

_Max you need to calm down or else they will become even more suspicious!_

_Okay okay I'm trying but I just can't block out the smell and the images. _

_Okay Max calm down calm down it's just a hospital and Carlisle is a really nice man/ vampire he will never do that to kids ever!_

"Yeah sure Bella are you sure you're okay?" (Edward)

"Yeah I'm sure!" (Bella/Max)

"Okay then lets go" (Edward)

He helped me off the bed and walked me down the hall when we got to the receptionist office Alice and Emmet were there. Alice started running up to me in human style but Emmet beat her to the hug. He had a really strong grip on me and it looked like he wasn't going to let go any time soon so I said "Emmet can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry Bella I was just so worried why did you take so long?"(Emmet)

"Chill Emmet we would have token longer just that I didn't want Carlisle to take my blood" (Bella)

"Oh and why not?" (Emmet)

"Um I just didn't want him to" (Bella/Max)

"Awww little Bella scared of needles?" (Emmet)

_How could I not be?_

"No Emmet I just didn't want him to take blood" (Bella/Max)

"Sure sure what ever I know you were scared" (Emmet) after he said that Edward shot him a death glare

"Okay can we now go eat?" (Bella/Max)

"Yeah let's go Bella" (Edward)

"Where are you going to eat?" (Emmet)

"Edward is going to cook at my house for me!" (Bella/Max)

"Oh I totally have to go see this" (Emmet)

"Me to I had a vision and its going to be hilarious, Edward stop trying to get in my head I will not let you see what happens" (Alice)

**At Bella's house**

Me and Edward walked into the kitchen together with Alice and Emmet right behind us.

"So Edward what are you going to make for me?" (Bella/Max)

"Yeah Eddie what are you going to make for her?" (Emmet)

"What did I say about calling me Eddie?" Edward practically growled at Emmet

"Chill Edward I was just joking!" (Emmet)

"It's going to be a surprise." (Edward)

"Okay then I will wait and see while I sit on the kitchen table" (Bella/ Max)

"Then you sit there and watch me cook" (Edward)

"Oh this is going to be good" (Emmet)

"Yeah its will" (Alice)

Emmet took Charlie's seat across from me and Alice stood next to me as we watched Edward go through the fridge. He brought out some eggs and different spices then I big pan. He started cracking the eggs and then pouring then into a bowl. Then a thought crossed my mind, what if the flock and I were hatched like real birds and if I eat an egg that means that I'm killing something EWW what if I ate another bird kid? What if someone would have eaten me before I was born? Then I wouldn't be here right now!

"Done her taste them" (Edward)

"Oh no don't taste them Bella you might die or throw up" Emmet said sounding like he was being chocked because he was laughing really hard. I couldn't help but giggle a little when Edward gave me the plate. They looked pretty good (the eggs people) but I don't think I could eat them. If I don't the Cullen's will think I'm anorexic and take me to the hospital and then they will figure out I'm 2% bird so I think I'd rather eat them. I took a good big bite,

"Mmm there pretty good Edward were did you learn to cook?" (Bella/ Max)

He game me a sheepish smile and said "Food Network channel" followed by Emmet's booming laughter.

"Oh come on Emmet don't laugh at our brother dearest I mean why do we need to watch it if we don't eat but our brother does so he can cook. But he won't know if it tastes good or bad because it'll taste like dirt for him that's why he has his tester here!" Alice said giggling.

"oh stop teasing him at least his food actually tastes good" I said looking at Emmet

"Hey you never tasted something I made" (Emmet)

"Yeah and I don't think I ever want to. Hey help me clean up the kitchen!" (Bella/Max)

"Oh sorry I have to go Rose will probably be wondering where I am" (Emmet)

"Fine then Emmet be like that!" I said and grabbed the soap bottle and threw it all over him. He turned around and ran up to me in vampire speed and tried to throw water at me but I doged and it hit Alice.

"This was me favorite shirt oh you are so going to pay Emmet!" (Alice)

She grabbed the bottle from me and threw soap at Emmet but he ducked and she ended up squirting Edward. Then all hell broke loose, the next thing I knew the phone rang and every one froze. I looked around and the kitchen was all wet, I was covered in water, Emmet was on the floor all bubbly, alice was across from me with the soap bottle in her hand empty and Edward was on top of Emmet with water in his hands. I ran to pick up the phone.

"Hello" I said breathless

"Hey Bella in calling to tell you that im going to be late I'll be there in an hour okay?" (Charlie)

"Yeah sure dad take your time" (Bella/ Max)

"okay then bye Bells" (Charlie)

"Bye dad" I said and hung up. I walked back into the kitchen and Edward rushed to my side

"Go get your self cleaned up we will take care of the mess down here."

"Okay Edward" (Bella/Max)

I rushed upstairs, got new clothes, and rushed into the bathroom.

By the time I turned on the water I heard Emmet say "I thought she was clumsy" too low for a regular human to hear I just thought to him on Emmet you have no Idea

"Holy cow what was that?"(Emmet)

"What was what?" (Edward)

"I heard a voice in my head say 'you have no idea Emmet'" (Emmet)

**A/n: dun dun dun Max has a new power!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight **

**A/n: hey! Thanks for all the great reviews you ppl are awesome! Yay chapter 7!! Wow sorry for not updateing soon! I had a lot to do and then the movie came out so ya!**

**Max/Bella POV ****(voice in italic & underlined, max in italics)**

Holy crap! He heard that? But how could he here it if I thought it? Wait didn't he say he heard it in his head?

_Omg did I just get a new power?_

_Yes max you just got a new power and you will get more but they are still developing._

_Wait but how did I do that? How will I control it? Didn't Edward hear it in his head?_

_Do you remember how you felt when you said that? You will learn to control it in time, and no Edward can not hear anyone's minds while you talk to them. _

_Oh okay thanks!_

I turned the heat as high as it would go and stood there relaxing my muscles. I would check Fangs blog tonight and see if it was true… but what am I going to do with Edward?

I got dressed and walked out of the bath room. Edward wouldn't be here until another hour or so, so I turned on my computer. I had to wait 10 min before it actually came to life. Wow this computer is ancient, the one we stole from Itex was way better** (I think they stole a computer in 2****nd**** book not sure but on well)**! Okay here goes nothing… .com

Dear Max,

We really miss you and we want you back! I'm so sorry for telling you all those things they weren't real. You are and always be our leader I'm not half as good as you. No one is the same any more, Nudge never talks any more! The motor mouth NEVER talks! Iggy and Gazzy don't make as much bombs and angel is as quiet as ever. Total is always moody and grumpy. We really miss you and want you back do you think you will forgive us?

I was in tears by the time I finished reading this. I can't believe Fang wants me back! and they still think of me as there leader! Oh poor Nudge! But I don't think ill forgive them for what they did to me! But if they want me back so badly that Fang swallowed his pride and sent me this message then he must be desperate. I guess I'll post a commet on this.

Dear Fang,

I don't know if I'll ever forgive you but I'll think about it I miss you guess to and hell yeah I'll always be a better leader than you! No you are probably a great leader you have kept them alive up until now so I guess keep that up if fate ever brings us together again then it will decide.

The one and only Maximum Ride!

I couldn't stop my tears from falling now I just ant believe that they want me to forgive them!

"Love? Love what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay is something wrong? Are you hurt?" (Edward)

I quickly closed the web page that I was on so that Edward wouldn't see it.

"No no nothing is wrong. I guess I just miss my mom." (Bella/Max) Yeah right what mom?

"Oh well we could go see her if you like?" (Edward)

"No don't worry about it I don't miss her that much." (Bella/Max) once again yeah right what mom?

"No if you want to go we will go." (Edward)

"No don't worry about it Edward" (Bella/ Max)

"Well I'm tired so I guess I'll go to bed now." (Bella/Max)

When I was almost asleep I heard my lullaby's wonderful melody in my ear.

**Fangs POV**

I woke up to the sound of buzzing. Uh stupid flyboys why can't they ever leave us alone?

I got up and noticed that the flock was already up and tense. Okay guys how many?

"About 30" (Iggy)

"Okay lets stay and fight them" (Fang)

The last few minutes went by a blur, I took down 15 flyboys while Iggy took another 15 and everyone else was keeping each other safe. I didn't like the younger kids fighting so me and Iggy took most of them all the time.

**A/n: again I'm really sorry for not updating but here is a really short chapter… how do you people want Fang to react when he reads Max's Note?**


	7. Max got what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight **

**A/n: hey! Happy thanks giving 2 any one who celebrates it and are reading this!!! **

**Fangs POV**

After we were done fighting, we decided to go get some food. Nudge wanted to go to McDonalds so here we now were.

"Hi can I get 3 large burgers & 2 shakes." (Fang)

"Uh sure is that all for you?" (Person taking order)

"Yup" (Fang)

"Okay then… would you like fries with that?" (Person taking order)

"Uh yeah a large please" (Fang)

I waited for my food and went to sit down when got it. I watched as every one else ordered there's and went to sit down. After I was done, I pulled out my laptop since every one else was still eating. I got on my blog, and I searched through the comments. Then one caught my eye. I started to read it

Dear Fang,

I don't know if I'll ever forgive you but I'll think about it I miss you guess to and hell yeah I'll always be a better leader than you! No you are probably a great leader you have kept them alive up until now so I guess keep that up if fate ever brings us together again then it will decide.

The one and only Maximum Ride!

Max was alive and she thinks I'm a good leader! Wow how she is wrong! We should have never kicked her out. HOLY CRAP SHE IS ALIVE!! I don't know how long I sat there with my eyes popping out and my mouth hanging open, **(ha-ha can you imagine Fang looking like that?)** but eventually the flock was done and started noticing my face.

"Fang what's wrong?" (Angel)

"Yeah you look like you just saw a ghost, wait no scratch that, you look like the ghost." (Nudge)

Wow that was the longest sentence I heard Nudge say in weeks.

"Guys check this out" (Fang)

I turned the computer around so they can read the comment. Slowly there expressions became just like mine was a minute ago. Angel recovered first.

"I sent a mental image to Iggy" (Angel) I looked over at Iggy and he had the same expression on his face, eyes popping out, and mouth wide open.

"Nudge see if you can trace it some where?" (Fang) Nudge has become a great hacker in these months.

"Okay then" (Nudge) I watched as Nudges fingers flew across the keys. She started typing a lot of things, and then everything was a blur. Finally after 10 minutes

"Fang I'm in!" (Nudge)

"So do you know where it's coming from?" (Everyone)

"Wow calm down guys- giggles- yeah I can't get an exact location but its from somewhere in Forks, Washington." (Nudge)

"That's a weird name I've never heard of it" (Iggy)

"That's probably why she picked it." (Gazzy)

"It says its one of the rainiest places in the world." (Nudge)

"I would never suspect Max to go there she never really liked the rain" (Fang)

"Yup once again that's why she probably picked it." (Gazzy)

"Well then to Forks Washington it is" (Fang)

"Yeah it will probably be around two days till we get there, so get really and go throw away your trash so we can leave." (Fang)

**Edwards POV (in 6****th**** and 7****th**** chapters)**

We started cleaning up the mess we made in the kitchen while Bella made her way up stairs when all of a sudden I couldn't read Emmet's mind.

"I thought she was clumsy" (Emmet)

A low growl escaped me to low for a human and almost to low for a vampire to hear to thank goodness.

"Holy cow what was that?"(Emmet)

"What was what?" (Edward)

"I heard a voice in my head say 'you have no idea Emmet'" (Emmet)

He was really starting to confuse me now, first I can't read his mind and now this?

"I don't know what you are talking about I can't even read you mind!"

_What he cant read my mind? That is so cool but weird at the same time! (Emmet thinking)_

"Wait no I can read it again! It was like someone was blocking it from me." (Edward)

"Well we are done now, so let's go ask Carlisle." (Alice)

**~Cullen's house hold~**

"Well I don't know why that happened, I have never heard of it." (Carlisle)

We sat there discussing the subject for 20minutes.

"Hey I have to get back to Bella, see you later!" (Edward)

"Okay see what is happening we will try to find something out." (Carlisle)

I ran to Bella's house as fast as I could. When I got there I found Bella sitting on a chair in a fetal position, crying. I rushed to her side immediately.

"Love? Love what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay is something wrong? Are you hurt?" (Edward)

I saw her quickly close the web page but I saw it right before she closed it. It was that thing Emmet was talking about, Fangs blog.

"No no nothing is wrong. I guess I just miss my mom." (Bella/Max) She really needs to lie better. She looks a little annoyed though

"Oh well we could go see her if you like?" (Edward)

"No don't worry about it I don't miss her that much." (Bella/Max) once again annoyance crossed her face.

"No if you want to go we will go." (Edward) I started insisting

"No don't worry about it Edward" (Bella/ Max)

"Well I'm tired so I guess I'll go to bed now." (Bella/Max)

When she laid down I started singing her lullaby to her. When she was sound asleep, I left again to my house.

"Family meeting! Now!" (Edward)

"What's wrong?" (Carlisle)

"Where's Emmet?" (Edward)

"Right here brother of mine, what do you need?" (Emmet)

I went to sit in the dinning room table and brought a laptop with me. Everyone took there assigned seats.

"Emmet I need you to open up that web site you told me about." (Edward)

"Why?" (Emmet)

"I think it has something to do with Bella." (Edward)

"How can something like that have any thing to do with Bella?" (Emmet)

"Just think about it, she fainted when you told her that Fang wanted her back and her still thinks of her as a leader, and I found her in her room crying with that web site open." (Edward)

"He has a point but how can that be it she is the daughter of Chief Swan, and her mom to?" (Esme)

"I don't know but I do know that Bella is keeping a secret and I don't want her to get hurt." (Edward)

I watched as Emmet opened up the web site, and we read the entry he told us about…

Dear Max,

We really miss you and we want you back! I'm so sorry for telling you all those things they weren't real. You are and always be our leader I'm not half as good as you. No one is the same any more, Nudge never talks any more! The motor mouth NEVER talks! Iggy and Gazzy don't make as much bombs and angel is as quiet as ever. Total is always moody and grumpy. We really miss you and want you back do you think you will forgive us?

"Well looks like they really let her down, if I were her I wouldn't forgive them." (Rosaline)

"Well lets look through other entries as well, and see if we can find out any thing else." (Carlisle)

We spent almost 3 hours going through all there entries. By the time we were finished, Esme and Alice were dry sobbing.

"Oh those poor kids always an the run, never having a place to stay, getting almost killed by some sort of wolf creature" (Esme)

"And they still had the courage to kick her out like that humph" (Rosaline)

"You better return back to Bella, before she wakes up." (Carlisle)

"Yeah you are right" (Edward)

**Wow looks like there getting really suspicious of Max, how should the flock meet? In Forks high or in her house?**


	8. Flour and Vampires don't mix

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight **

**A/n: hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry for not updating quickly I was really busy. **

**Edward's POV**

I got to Bella's house at exactly 5am. She was still sound asleep; she wouldn't wake up for about another hour. So I decided to surprise her. I wanted to make her breakfast. If she really had a life like that, then she deserves this. Charlie had just left when I got here so it was all clear.

"So what are you going to make her?" (Alice)

"What are you doing here Alice?" (Edward)

"I had a vision that you were going to need me, so I came by." (Alice)

"Yeah and I followed her, because if she had a vision that caused her to fall on the floor laughing and change into an outfit she all ready wore, then something is definitely going to happen." (Emmet)

"Okay that does seem suspicious but what ever, I wanted to try pancakes." (Edward)

"Ha-ha pancakes" (Emmet)

"Well then lets get started" (Alice)

"Okay then first we need flour." (Edward)

"Here is the flour." (Emmet)

"No Emmet that's not flour its sugar" (Alice)

"Well it looks the same to me ~starts pouting~" (Emmet)

"No it doesn't, look flour is powder, and sugar is little cubes." (Alice)

"Oh now I see the difference" (Emmet)

"Oh and how can you not see the difference with your enhanced vision." (Edward)

"Okay okay, what do we need next?" (Emmet)

"2 Eggs" (Edward)

"Um okay here are the eggs. " (Emmet)

"Okay now I need milk." (Edward)

"Here is the milk" (Alice)

"Um I need a stick of butter." (Edward)

"Okay here is you butter." (Emmet)

"Okay so now I have to add the flour and the milk together and mix it with the eggs." (Edward)

I ran at vampire speed with the flour in a bowl to get the milk by the time I had stopped running and had gotten to the other side of the kitchen, a roar of laughter was suddenly heard from behind me. I looked at myself at see I was covered in white flour.

"Shut up Emmet." I said in a very annoyed voice

I turned to look at him and he was on the floor laughing. Alice was supporting her self with the counter.

"I don't think you should run with flour in your hands because then that could happen" (Emmet)

I growled at him and threw what was left in the bowl on him.

"Hey!" (Emmet)

He got the eggs and cracked them on me. The next few minutes were a blur, I just realized that it was almost 6 am, and Alice, Emmet, & I were covered in milk, eggs, and flour. I looked around the kitchen it looked kind of how it did the day before except this time it was covered in flour and egg yolk was falling off the ceiling. Emmet started laughing again.

"Wow making human food sure is fun!" (Emmet)

"Shh you're going to wake up Bella" (Edward)

"How can you wake some one up, if there already awake?" (Bella/Max)

"Oh I'm so sorry we woke you up!" (Edward)

"No that's fine, but what happened to the kitchen?" (Max/Bella)

"Um Eddie here was trying to cook and then it sort of got out of hand." (Emmet)

"Yeah I see that." (Max/ Bella)

"Don't worry Bella; we'll clean up our mess." (Emmet)

"Yeah you better because I don't know how I will reach that egg, up there." (Bella/Max)

"Go get ready and we'll clean very thing up!" (Edward)

She went upstairs and we took about 10min to clean everything up.

"Hey you still up to do the pancakes?" (Emmet)

"Yeah I think I do" (Edward)

"Don't worry we'll help you" (Alice)

**Fang's POV**

Once we were done cleaning up, we went into a little clearing and did a U&A.

We flew straight for 6 hours.

"Guys do you want to land and rest yet?" (Fang)

"No it's only been like 4 hours" (Angel)

"Actually it's been 6, aren't you tired yet?" (Fang)

"No if it's for finding Max I'll go another 12hours till I stop." (Angel)

"Yeah!!" (Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge)

"Guys you don't have to do that fine if it makes you happy we'll go another few hours." (Fang)

"Yes!" (Everyone except Fang)

We went another 6 hours until I saw Angel about to fall asleep.

"Okay guys let's land." (Fang)

"No a while more!" (Nudge)

"Look at Angel she's practically sleep flying!" (Fang)

"Am not." (Angel)

"What if I carry her and we fly for another 2 hours?" (Iggy)

"Fine Angel let Iggy carry you." (Fang)

"No I can fly for another 20 min probably." (Angel)

"No come on Angel I'll carry you" (Iggy)

"Fine" (Angel)

We flew for another 3 hours until Gazzy looked like he was sleep flying. I went closer to him and it turned out he was actually sleep flying.

"Okay guys let's land" (Fang)

"But I'm not tired yet." (Nudge & Iggy)

"But look at Gazzy, he's sleeping." (Fang)

"Okay" (Nudge & Iggy)

We landed in a small meadow, it was like someone just putt here. It was round in the shape of a perfect circle** (sound familiar?)**

"Wow guys we flew for 15 and ½ hours straight."(Nudge)

"Hey where are we?" (Fang)

I watched nudge open the computer and check

"Wow we are right outside of Forks!" (Nudge)

"I guess we were closer than we thought" (Iggy)

"Okay I'll take watch and you guys rest up, tomorrow we will go get new clothes, and find Max." (Fang)

I took the watch up until 6 am, was only on watch for like 4 hours though.

"Iggy, Iggy wake up!" (Fang)

"What?" (Iggy)

"You're on watch." (Fang)

"Okay thanks" (Iggy)

Then, I once again fell into a deep sleep.

**Max/ Bella's POV**

I woke up to here laughing and yelling. I walked down stairs carefully so even with vampire hearing, they wouldn't hear me. I got there in time to hear Emmet,

"Wow making human food sure is fun!" (Emmet)

"Shh you're going to wake up Bella" (Edward)

I walked into the kitchen so they could see me.

"How can you wake some one up, if there already awake?" (Bella/Max)

"Oh I'm so sorry we woke you up!" (Edward)

"No that's fine, but what happened to the kitchen?" (Max/Bella)

"Um Eddie here was trying to cook and then it sort of got out of hand." (Emmet)

"Yeah I see that." (Max/ Bella)

"Don't worry Bella; we'll clean up our mess." (Emmet)

I looked around the kitchen to see it a mess. I looked up and saw eggs?

"Yeah you better because I don't know how I will reach that egg, up there." (Bella/Max)

"Go get ready and we'll clean very thing up!" (Edward)

I walked up stairs loud enough for human ears to here me. I got an extra pair of clothes, and headed to the bathroom. I caught a glance of Edward running around trying to make pancakes, at nonhuman speed. I watched as he pulled out a pan then turned on the stove. It was all too fast for human eyes to follow but as you can tell I'm not the ordinary human. I concentrated on there thoughts to see what would happen…

"_Crack the eggs; mix it with the milk and flour" (Edwards's thoughts)_

Holy shit! I can read Edwards thoughts! So voice? I can read thoughts and talk to people back? Like Angel?

_Yes Max, exactly like Angel. (Voice)_

Wow so am I going to be able to breathe under water and stuff now?

_No Max you all have different powers, Angel and you just share this one. (Voice)_

Oh okay.

I finished my shower, and got dressed. When I stepped out I smelled pancakes. They smelled kind of how Iggy's used to smell.

I walked down stairs and found Edward putting pancakes into a plate.

"Ready for breakfast?" (Edward)

"Um yeah sure, where are Alice & Emmet?" (Bella/Max)

"They went home to change." (Edward)

"What about you?" (Max/Bella)

I took the time to look at him, and he was not covered in flour any more, he was clean and in a fresh pair of clothes. I sat down and he put the plate in front of me.

"Do you have syrup?" (Bella/Max)

"Um what is that exactly?" (Edward)

"Never mind I'll get it" (Max/Bella)

I got up when all of a sudden a brain attack hit.

"AHHHH" (Max/Bella)

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong?" (Edward)

I could barley her him between my loud screams. Different images flashed in my head. I felt my self being carried, Edward was probably running. Then I heard different voices and I blacked out.

**Edwards POV**

Okay crack the eggs; mix it with the milk and flour. Put it in the pan wait, and then flip the pancake. I was doing that over and over. Some got burned so I threw then away. There were 4 perfect ones so I decided to give those to Bella. She walked down stairs looking as beautiful as ever.

"Ready for breakfast?" (Edward)

"Um yeah sure, where are Alice & Emmet?" (Bella/Max)

"They went home to change." (Edward)

"What about you?" (Max/Bella)

She looked at me for the first time. I waited for her to say something.

"Do you have syrup?" (Bella/Max)

"Um what is that exactly?" (Edward)

I have no idea what that is. Or what type she wants, I always hear people say different kinds of syrups.

"Never mind I'll get it" (Max/Bella)

She got up and all of a sudden she was on the floor and clutching her head.

"AHHHH" (Max/Bella)

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong?" (Edward)

I looked at her with confusion all over my face. Tears started streaming down her face but she stopped yelling. I lifted her up and ran to the hospital. I felt her go limp and I started running faster. I slowed down and ran at human speed to the waiting room. I saw Carlisle there talking to the receptionist.

"Carlisle!" (Edward)

"What is it son? What happened to Bella?" (Carlisle)

"I don't know!" (Edward)

"Come on bring her inside a room" (Carlisle)

I followed him to the room where she was yesterday.

"I need to take some blood tests stay out side, don't come in till I tell you to okay." (Carlisle)

"Okay." (Edward)

I walked out of the room and back into the waiting room and waited for him to call me.

**Carlisle POV**

I got a needle and pricked it to her skin. I took it out and went to look at it. When I looked at the blood, it was magnificent. This was no ordinary blood, I could tell there were many different DNA's combined in here. It looked like there was some bird DNA in here and other types. I couldn't really make them out. I quickly examined it. And it looked as if nothing was wrong. So I took an IV and stuck in to her arm. I saw she was waking up.

**Max/Bella's POV**

I felt some thing go into my arm and I fought for consciousness. I felt it leave, then 3 minutes later something else went in my skin and this time it stayed there. I woke up to find Carlisle looking at me with curiosity written all over him face, but with a hint of white coat look to. Oh no he must have found out! I tried to read his thoughts but they were blocked, he was trying to block out Edward.

"Um yes Carlisle?" (Max/Bella)

"What happened?" (Carlisle)

"Um I don't know." (Max/ Bella)

"Don't lie to me Bella I already know, I took some blood tests before you woke up." (Carlisle)

"Shoot!" (Max/ Bella)

"I promise you I won't let Edward find out?" (Carlisle)

"Fine my real name is Maximum Ride" (Max/Bella)

"I knew it!" (Carlisle)

"Excuse me?" (Max/Bella)

"Well you see we were kind of curious and we did some research on the blog and I kind of suspected you were her." (Carlisle)

"Oh well yeah I'm her I guess can I leave now the hospital smell is enough to drive me up the walls." (Max/ Bella)

"Um sure I guess but first I want to ask you a few questions." (Carlisle)

"What?" (Max/Bella)

"Do you know what happened to you?" (Carlisle)

"Yes" (Max/Bella)

"Would you mind telling me?" (Carlisle)

"Um I call it a brain attack." (Max/Bella)

"A brain attack?" (Carlisle)

**Fangs POV**

I woke up and smelled bacon,

"Is that bacon?" (Fang)

"You want some?" (Iggy)

"Sure but where did you get it from?" (Fang)

"Gazzy and I looked around town." (Iggy)

"Oh Nudge could you retrace the signal to see if it is still here?" (Fang)

"Um yeah good idea" (Nudge)

"Okay guys get ready because we are going to go shopping." (Fang)

"Yay!" (Angel and Nudge)

We finished breakfast and went to the mall. There we each got 4 pairs of new clothes.

"Um guys do you want to get a house?" (Fang)

"What!?" (Everyone except Fang)

"Well since we are going to look for her and since we tracked it more than once now and it comes from the same place, then I think she maybe has a house or something here."(Fang)

"Omg you actually want to do this Fang?" (Nudge)

"Yes but only if you want to." (Fang)

"Of course we want to." (Everyone)

"Well then lets go look for a house." (Fang)

It took about 3 hour for us to find an old abandoned house, and clean it up. There was already furniture and everything here so we just made it more conferrable.

"Um don't you guys think we should get enrolled in school or something so we wont look suspicious?" (Gazzy)

"Great idea Gazzy we should head over there right now I mean its barley like 1 o'clock." (Nudge)

"Okay lets all go but first lets change." (Fang)

We walked to school; it was about a 5 mile walk. When we got there, there was a sign that said office, so we went in.

"Um excuse me miss but we are new here and we were wondering if we could enroll?" (Angel)

"Um sure I just need you to sign these papers and let your parents sign this." (Ms. Cope the office person)  
"Um our parents are missionaries and are out on a trip right now." (Fang)

"Oh well then do you want to stay here for 2 hours or go back home and come back tomorrow morning?" (Ms. Cope)

"Tomorrow morning" (Fang)

"Well here are your schedules, come back here tomorrow morning and I will give you some other things you might need." (Ms. Cope)

"Thank you" (Fang)

We looked over at our schedules

"Um do you think me and me brother Jeff can have the same schedule? He is blind." (Fang)

"Sure, who is Jeff?" (Ms. Cope)

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you our names." (Fang)

"This is Jeff (Iggy) Ariel (Angel) James (Gazzy), and I'm Nick." (Fang)

"Okay here are you new schedules, I will see you tomorrow." (Ms. Cope)

We left and flew back to the house.

"Fang don't you think we should shop for food two not just clothes?" (Iggy)

"Yeah you are right lets go"(Fang)

We took 2 hours looking for food then we decided to go buy some school things.

We got back home at 4. After that we waited for Iggy to cook and then ate, by the time we were done it was 8 pm.

"I think its time for bed, don't you agree?" (Fang)

"Yeah good night guys!" (Everyone)

I woke up at 6 and got ready. We ate breakfast then we started our flight to school. We landed and it was barely 7 am. We still had 30 min to keep our selves busy. We walked into the office and got a map and a paper for the teachers to sign. The town was so small, that the school was big enough to hold all grades. So we were all in the same huge building. When we stepped out of the office, we headed to the classrooms. I said by to everyone and then me and Iggy were off to our first period. When I stepped into the room, my breath caught in my throat.

**Max/Bella's POV**

"Yeah its like my brain is about to pop out of my skull, I get these really bad headaches and stuff." (Max/Bella)

"Isn't that bad?" (Carlisle)

"Um im not so sure hey thanks for blocking your thoughts from Edward." (Max/Bella)

"How do you know that?" (Carlisle)

I sent him a thought _I know a lot of things_ and then I started grinning like crazy.

"Did you do that?" (Carlisle)

"I gained a few more powers while I was here, if you read the blog, then you should know your powers right?" (Max/Bella)

"Err yeah you have super speed right?" (Carlisle)

"Right, do you know angels powers?" (Max/Bella)

"Read minds, control them, breathe under water, and talk to fish, is that all?" (Carlisle)

"She can also talk to people in there minds." (Max/Bella)

"Wow I never thought things like that can actually be real" (Carlisle)

"Yeah well you don't know a lot of things." (Max/Bella)

"So do you really have wings?" (Carlisle)

"Yes I do, well I'll just get this over with any way." (Max/Bella)

I took off my jacket and let my wings open. He looked at them over and over again. After 5 minutes he was finally out of shock.

"Magnificent" (Carlisle)

"Yeah I guess well them, can I go home now?" (Max/Bella)

"Yeah don't worry I will erase this from my thoughts." (Carlisle)

"Thank you Carlisle really thank you" (Max/Bella)

"It's no problem after all you are like my own daughter." (Carlisle)

I gave him a hug and gave a little squeeze. Carlisle looked like he was in a little pain.

"Sorry, I guess in stronger than I thought." (Max/Bella)

"Its okay, so I guess that clumsiness is just an act to right?" (Carlisle)

"Yes" (Max/Bella)

He helped me out and told me that Edward had already gone back to school. i had no ride home, so he drove me.

"Carlisle can I ask you a question?" (Max/ Bella)

"Sure what is it?" (Carlisle)

"Do you think you can perform a surgery?" (Max/Bella)

"What type of surgery?" (Carlisle)

"Lets say I had a chip implanted in my arm when I was small, and now it was really deep in, do you think you could get it out?" (Max/Bella)

"Maybe would you like me to check it out and try?" (Carlisle)

_Max I forbid you to take out the chip (Voice)_

"And who are you to tell me that?" (Max/Bella)

_It will be very bad! You will make a huge mistake! I forbid you! (Voice)_

"Oh right like that has ever worked out for everyone" (Max/Bella)

"Excuse me?" (Carlisle)

"Oh sorry, I have this voice in my head and it was talking to me, no it's not my own voice, it sounds like a machine, I think it's connected to the chip." (Max/Bella)

"Well here we are, drop by the hospital tomorrow, we will see what I can do about it." (Carlisle)

"Thank you really!" (Max/Bella)

"No problem." (Carlisle)

I walked in to the house and checked the clock. It was almost 3pm. Carlisle and I must have spent hours talking at the hospital. I started getting things really for Charlie's dinner when I felt something enter the room.

"Hello love how was your day? What did Carlisle say?" (Edward)

"He said I was fine, it was just a really strong headache." (Max/Bella)

"Okay then you should rest." (Edward)

"Yeah I know but let me make Charlie dinner first." (Max/Bella)

"Okay then he should be here in a few hours, do you want any help?" (Edward)

"No I'm okay" (Max/Bella)

I finished dinner and Edward left. I went to shower and then fell asleep, I only remember seeing Edward sneak in and start humming. When I woke up, Edward was still holding me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" (Edward)

I smiled "Good morning Edward" (Max/Bella)

He gave me a quick peck, and I went to get ready for the day. When I got down stairs, Charlie was there.

"Good morning dad" (Max/Bella

"Good morning Bells, how was your sleep? I heard you spent your day at the hospital yesterday, what happened? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" (Charlie)

"Don't worry dad I'm fine" (Bella/Max)

"Okay then Bells, I'll see you later, Edward is waiting out side, he just got here." (Charlie)

I walked out and got in the car. It amazes me how much Charlie acts like a real dad to me; I guess he actually thinks of me as his own daughter now. We got to school with ten minutes to spare, so I just left to class. When there was 5 minutes to spare, two guys walked unto the class room, I was in the middle of walking to my seat, when my breath caught. It was Iggy and Fang. Iggy must have heard me walking because all of a sudden he was running towards me.

"Max we found you!" (Iggy)

He started crying and I buried my face in his chest. I realized he was now taller.

"Iggy" I mouthed the word

**A/n hope you like this chapter wow it was long! Review!**


	9. Fang got dissed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight **

**A/n: hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! Yeah I know it would look better without that (Max/Bella) thing, but people asked me to put it, so I will leave it. **

**Iggy's POV**

After we dropped the younger kids off at there classrooms, we left to go find our classrooms**. (Him& Fang) **whenFang opened the door, I immediately recognized those footsteps. I had heard them all my life, how can I not recognize them? They were Max's footsteps. A thousand thought ran through my head WE FOUND HER! I ran towards her and felt tears fall out of my sightless eyes.

"Max we found you" I said will giving her a huge hug. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her head bury in my chest. I was finally taller than her.

**Max/Bella POV**

"_Iggy" I mouthed the word_

I promised my self that if I ever saw them again, they would not see how much pain they caused me they would see me as there strong leader I once was. They would not see me cry because they left me, right now I wanted to keep that promise but I don't think I could. I hugged Iggy with as much strength as I had and felt a few tears fall from my face. I turned to look at the still open door and Fang standing there, obviously still in shock. I glared at him with as much hate I had for causing me all this pain, I guess Iggy didn't really want to leave.

"Max, max we really missed you" (Iggy)

I snorted and let him go.

"Yeah right you're the ones who left me in the first place!" (Max/Bella)

"We didn't mean to we are so sorry its just complicated we will explain everything but not here please just give us another chance!" (Iggy) he was practically begging by the end of this.

"Why is you hair brown Max?" (Iggy)

"My name is not Max, its Bella." (Max/ Bella)

Fang had finally gotten out of his shock, and raced forward, grabbed me, and kissed me. I didn't know what to do then; I just pushed him away from me, and stared. It was my turn to go into shock. I looked around the class room, and noticed that everyone was staring at me like I was mental or something. Jessica and Lauren were staring at me with there mouths hanging open. I took this time to read the thoughts around me.

"_I can't believe we found her, but why is her hair brown?!" (Iggy's thoughts)_

"_I will never let her go; I will show her that I love her!" (Fangs thoughts)_

"_Why does she get all the hot guys? And how do they even know her?" (Lauren's thoughts)_

"_Did that guy just kiss her? Yay new gossip is she cheating on Edward?" (Jessica)_

"_What did he mean by Max? Did she change her name? And why did he say 'why is your hair brown'?" (Angela)_

I can believe she heard that! But we were yelling in human hearing so its pretty ovious, I wonder if the Cullen's heard that? I wonder if Alice saw this coming? I can't believe Fang loves me though! What am I going to do about Edward? Finally the bell rang, saved by the bell.

"Class please take your seats." (Teacher)

I watched as Fang and Iggy made there way up front again. Oh no, the only available seats are the two surrounding me, that mean I'll be stuck in the middle of both of them.

"Hi my name is Nick." (Fang)

"Hi I'm Jeffery, but you can call me Jeff." (Iggy)

I watched them make there way over to my side again.

Fang and Iggy ripped out a piece of paper and write something then hand it to me.

**(Max, **_Iggy, _Fang)

We are so sorry we left you Max!

**Didn't you hear my name is Bella!**

Sorry Bella! Why is your hair brown?

**I died it.**

_Why did you die it?_

**So no one could recognize me happy?**

_Why are you in school?_

**I have a family**

Did you find your parents?

**No but someone took me in after you left me!**

I passed that to both of them. And I saw Iggy with a pained face, and Fang winced slightly. Then the bell rang again. Time sure does fly fast!

I walked out and saw Edward standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

**Dun Dun Dun! How should Edward react? Sorry for not updating quickly and for this story to be short. But I didn't know what to write, so review and I would have the next chapter by Tuesday!**


	10. Jelous Fang

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or twilight **

**Max/Bella**

_I walked out and saw Edward standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face._ But it soon turned into a mad face; I guess he heard we kissed. I hope he can't hear Fang's Mind.

"Hi Edward"

"Hey love"

"So 'Bella', who is this?"

"Yeah 'Bella'"

"Um Edward this is Jeff and Nick" I pointed at Iggy then Fang.

"Nice to meet you"

"So are guys like going out or something?"

I heard Fang growl at that, too low for human ears but loud enough for mutants and vampires to hear.

"Yeah"

He growled again and that got me mad who was he, a guy who left me in the forest while it was raining, to tell me who to date?

**Fang and Max/Bella**

"_What is you problem?" _

"_What Angel?" _

"_No this isn't Angel! God can't other people do this?"_

"_Max? How are you talking to me in my mind?" _

"_I got some new powers" _

"_Are you two actually going out?" _

"_Yes and that is non of your business!" _

"_How can you go out with a human?" _

"_Well he isn't actually human"_

"_Well then what is he?" _

"_Sorry I can't actually tell you I kind of promised them." _

"_I can't believe you told them our secret" _

"_Well no I didn't tell them anything" _

"Bella? Bella?"

"Oh sorry I got a little distracted"

"Are you okay? I can take you back to Carlisle if you are feeling bad again."

"No Edward I'm fine really."

"I think we should get to class before the bell rings"

"Yeah you are right do you need help Jeff? What's your schedule?"

He gave me his schedule and it was the same as mine

"Wow you guys have all my classes well I guess I can show you around bye Edward, see you at lunch, oh can they sit with us at lunch?"

"Yeah sure"

I gave him a quick kiss and headed off to 2nd period.

"So when did you start going out?"

"After you guys left me in the middle of the forest freezing with the rain!"

I felt them wince at that but they deserved it

_Max? Max if you can hear me I am soooo sorry I had nothing to do with it! (Iggy)_

Okay now I felt bad for Iggy, so I decided that at lunch I would tell him it's not his fault. But now I would concentrate on not getting an F in this class.

**~40 minutes till lunch last period 1****st**** Angel, then Gazzy, Last Nudge~**

"_Angel?" _

"_Max?" _

"_Angel!" _

"_Hi! Max OMG you have a new power and its mine! I can't believe we finally found you! I miss you so much!" _

"_Aww thanks Angel I miss you to but you are still not forgiven for what you told Fang all that time ago! WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"_

"_IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN"T KNOW! I thought you were a traitor I feel awful now though please forgive me!" _

_Sends Max a picture of her pouting with bambi eyes._

"_No you can't get me with that anymore! I changed!" _

"_Aww Max I am so sorry" _

"_You have my lunch right?" _

"_Yeah everyone does we arranged that, so we can eat together." _

"_You guys are going to eat with me and my family." _

"_Oh I didn't know you got a new flock" _

"_No I didn't get a new flock I just made some friends" _

"_OMG you got a boyfriend? But why is your name Bella Swan?" _

"_How did you know that?" _

"_Everyone knows that here, who doesn't find out about the wonderfully Beautiful Cullen's? Oh and do you want me to call you Bella for now?" _

"_Yeah please" _

I decided to tell everyone that they were going to sit with me at lunch through there heads.

"_Gazzy?" _

"_Angel? You haven't used this power since you helped Fang to get the courage to kick out Max, well you didn't mean that but yeah why are you using it now?" _

"_Wow you sure talk a lot in your head Gazzy your like a second Nudge"_

"_Who are you?! What do you want? Are you like max's voice?" _

"_-giggle- yup in just like Max's voice" _

"_Max?"_

"_Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner!" _

"_Omg we found you! Wait did you get a new power?" _

"_Wow come down Gazzy yes I did! Oh and you will sit with me and my friends today at lunch oh and call me Bella not Max" _

"_Okay Bella" _

Now I have to tell Nudge

"_Nudge?" _

"_Yes Angel?" _

"_Wow that was the shortest sentence I heard you say! And why does everyone always say I'm Angel?" _

"_Some who has seen me, heard me talk a lot, MAX?!"_

"_Finally"_

"_Wow we found you! I am so sorry we left you I didn't but I couldn't stay either! Please forgive me!"_

"_I'm still thinking about it but I just wanted to tell you that you are going to eat with me and my friends today at lunch, oh and call me Bella"_

"_Okay Bella, see you at lunch!"_

The bell rang, time for lunch!

**A/N: How should the Cullen's react? Sorry I posted so late but there is something wrong with my computer and my brother is trying to fix it thanks for the reviews! Is it better without the (Max/Bella) thing or should that be on?  
**


	11. Lunch part 1

**~Max POV~ Lunch Part 1  
**

_The bell rang, time for lunch!_

I got out of my seat fast and carefully, so I can still keep up with my clumsy act. I saw Iggy still sad looking, so I went over to him and hugged him.

"I know it's not your fault Iggy, don't worry about it, I forgive you." I said so low only he would be able to hear me.

His whole face lite up after I said that.

"Really Bella, you forgive us?"

"I forgive you, but I'm still thinking about the rest of them."

"Okay."

"Bella! Bella! Come on your soooo slow we have to get to lunch!"

"Okay Okay! Alice, this is my friend/brother, Jeff, and my other friend FNick."

"Ha-ha-ha, Fnick!"

"Quiet Jeff!"

"You never could get it right could you Bella"

"Is it Fnick, or Nick?"

"Its Nick -Blushes- Well come on we have to get to lunch Alice!"

"Right, Alice is it okay for if few more people come sit with us?"

"Who else is sitting with us?"

"Um a few old friends."

"Well I better let Edward know so he can get more chairs, how many exactly?

"Um 3 more."

"Wow looks like it will be a crowd."

"Yup yup"

"Bella do you mind if Jasper sits out, he has to go some where at lunch."

"Yeah sure no problem Alice."

He probably has to go hunting, I looked at Alice's eyes, they were almost black, she might go hunting after school to, but Jasper can't handle it in a big crowd.

"Is he going to be out of school for the rest of the day?"

"Yes I think he will."

"Oh, will Edward be gone tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow will be sunny, so we will go 'Camping'"

I glanced at Fang and Iggy, they looked like they bought it, but were a little confused. We stepped into the cafeteria and I immediately saw Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. They were pretty easy to spot, since they were the only younger kids in the 11 & 12 grade lunches.

Angel spotted me and ran towards me.

"Bella! Bella!"

She hugged me, and the whole cafeteria turned and stared, even the cafeteria teachers.

"Hi Ariel, how have you gotten your lunch yet?"

"No we were waiting for you."

"Omg that it the cutest little girl i have ever seen!!!!"

"Ariel, this is Alice."

"Omg you have to take her shopping with me Bella!"

"Yeah sure Alice, calm down, where's Jasper when i need him."

She started jumping up and down just thinking about her shopping trip with a little girl.

_"Angel, what grades are you supposed to be at?"_

_"Um I'm in 3rd, Gazzy's in 5th, Nudge is in 9th, and you know what grade Iggy and Fang are in. Are they really Vampires?"_

_"Yeah, how did you know that?"_

_"I kind of read it in that one guy, Jasper, he was thinking about hunting and not wanting to drink human blood. It was kind of scary but cool at the same time. There good vampires, so I know they won't hurt me."_

_"So that's why you aren't yelling right now, did you tell the others?"_

_"No why did you want me to?"_

_"No don't tell them, i think the Cullen's should tell them themselves."_

_"Just like you should tell them your part bird, but instead made up a big lie?"_

"Bella!" All of a sudden i was swooped off my feet and into a giant bear hug.

"Hey let her down you are going to kill her!"

"Wow its like a second Edward" he muttered too low of humans" Anyways, who are you to tell me what I should and should not to?"

"I'm her... friend."

"Ha-ha-ha" His roaring laughter filled the air "As if you could hurt me"

"Okay okay enough fighting for today, let's go get some lunch."

(Walk up to line and get lunch then go to meet everyone at table)

"Hello love" Edward said to me as he smiled my favorite crocked smile.

"Hi Edward"

"So who is this little girl?" Rosaline said starring at Angel

"Um this is Ariel, James, Cristal, Jeff, and Nick."

"Well hello Ariel, how come you are in this period?"

"Well we didn't want to separate, so we got the same lunch periods."

"Oh and how do you know Bella?"

"Oh! They meet me in Arizona, Nick, Jeff, and I used to be best friends, and I used to be at there house a lot, so I got to know his brothers and sisters really well."

"Oh you never told us this Bella."

"Yeah i guess it slipped my mind, well let them eat."

i watched the flock scarf down there food like dogs. They must have sent all yesterday flying or something. I caught Rosaline looking at Angel with wide eyes, so i decided to read peoples minds.

_Yummy foood!-Nudge_

_Yay Max it back, Max is back, oh HI MAX!-Angel_

_Wow I wonder how much weights that guy can carry. - Gazzy_

_I wish I can see, so i can look at the wonderfully inhuman beauty of this people-Iggy _

I decided to give Iggy a mental picture of the cafeteria and us sitting here.

_Thanks Max, wow you got hot, and that blonde one is gorgeous!- Iggy_

_How did you know it was me? And don't cheek me out, oh and just so you know she is taken by the big one!!- Max_

_Darn I can probably beat him up thought.-Iggy_

_Ha-ha-ha that would be hilarious, watching Emmet against you! Well finish eating Iggy-Max_

_Wow I think they might be wolves by the way they are eating- Rosaline_

_Ewwww how can they be eating these nasty things! I might have to go hunting tomorrow, I hope Edward can make Bella ditch school, so I can laugh at her at home!- Emmet_

_These kids are strange; I can't here what one of them is thinking- Edward_

_Why did Max's future just disappear?-Alice_

_Uh Max, I wish she can forgive me!-Fang_

**Are you having a good time Max?-Voice**

**What do you want voice?-Max**

**I just want to say hi.-Voice**

**Ha-ha, no really?**

**You have to go back and save the world Max, and the Cullen's might be able to help you**

**No they will not be involved in anything!**

**You can't deicide that Max, if you do not listen I will be forced to do something.**

**Oh yeah what?-Max**

Ahhhhhh!!!!!!

**A/n hey I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated! The next chapter will be up by Sunday!**


	12. lunch part 2

**Don't own anything! ******

**Max's/Bella's POV Lunch part 2 (Part 1 is the old a/n page sorry if you get confused with that) **

"_Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"_

All of a sudden I got a huge Brain attack, the biggest since I got the voice. I couldn't control the screams that can out of my mouth. I hope Edward doesn't think anything of it. I will just have to make up another lie. I heard every one silence and felt them stare at me.

**Fang's POV chapter 11 before Max is talking to everyone in there heads!**

I was so mad when Max kissed the human! How could she like a human and not me, she has known me her hole life! I guess it's because of the whole 'I kicked her out thing'.

_Fang are you jealous? *Giggle*- Angel_

_No I am most definitely not JEALOUS! –Fang_

_Come on you can't lie in your mind; you can do it outside, but never in your mind.-Angel_

_Fine you are right, I am jealous. - Fang_

_Told you*Giggle*, hey got to go, Max calling me. – Angel_

I turned to look at Max, and she looked deep in thought. 20 minutes later, I waved my hand in front of the face, and she still looked distant. I guess she was still talking to Angel or something. I spent the last 10 minutes seeing how Max has changed. Her skin was paler, her hair was brown, of course and I actually think she was a little shorter, bet how can she shrink? Oh well we are mutants after all. The bell rang and I saw Max walk up to Iggy and say something, then he said things back, but it was too low for even me to hear. Just then a little short person started talking to Bella. She looked kind of pixie looking. I ignored most of there talk and then the pixie said something about camping, but said it in a wired 'like in really doing that' tone. I was confused but just let it pass. When we walked into lunch, Angel quickly spotted us and ran towards Max yelling Bella. The pixie said something about taking Angel shopping, and them a huge bulky guy gave her a gigantic bear hug.

"Hey let her down you are going to kill her!"I instantly yelled at him.

"Wow it's like a second Edward" he muttered too low of humans, Edward was her boyfriend wasn't he? How dare he compare Edward to me, I am nothing like him! "Anyways, who are you to tell me what I should and should not to?"

Darn I couldn't say her boyfriend because he knew I wasn't, "I'm her... friend."

"Ha-ha-ha" His roaring laughter filled the air "As if you could hurt me" hmmm, I wonder if he is not so human after all.

"Okay-okay enough fighting for today, let's go get some lunch." Filled Max's beautiful voice, jeez I think I'm obsessed, I shouldn't be saying these things. I zoned out as we got our lunches. When we got to that table, I heard people talking, but was too busy staring at the yummy looking food. I started inhaling the food after they were done talking. Right after I was done, I heard a yell. I looked up and saw Max yelling and hugging her head. She was obviously having a brain attack, but her boyfriend didn't seem to know that. Every one stared at us for about 5 minutes while Max yelled and yelled. Her boyfriend seemed to be talking to her. He quickly picked her up and started heading out. I told the flock to stay in school for the rest of the day and quickly got up and caught up to him.

"Hey where are you taking her?"

"To my father, he is a doctor."

Oh no I thought Oh no! I hope she has developed that new power yet. Everyone in the flock already got it. It is a power that makes your wings invisible. It makes it look and feel as if you don't have wings. It really comes in handy. He told me to carry Max and put her in the back. He started driving really fast; we got to the hospital in a madder of 3minutes. When we stepped in the hospital, Edward led me to an office where I guess his father was at. We steeped through the door and I saw a pale blond doctor with topaz eyes. He saw me and recognition crossed his features. I guess Max must have told him. Edward go back to class. Edward left and the doctor turned to look at me.

**Iggy's POV **

When Fang told us to stay, I thought he was joking, but his voice sounded dead serious. After about 10 minutes, everyone seemed to be coming out of there daze, even though Max was not here any more. The bell was about to ring in about 10 more minutes, I heard people start to head off the Flock had already left. My next class was biology, but I was blind and Fang had left. I remember the pixie Alice was sitting next to me.

"Alice could you think you could show me to my next class?"-Iggy

"Um yeah it's in building 6 classroom 24, right through that door and the room number should be in front."-Alice

"Um… do think you could walk me there?"-Iggy

"Are you trying o hit on me sister, because she already has a boyfriend!" –Emmet

"No! I'm just asking because I'm blind." - Iggy

"Wow dude your blind?" – Emmet

"Yes." I said turning to look at the direction his voice came from

"Wow that is so creepy, how you can actually turn the right direction and look at people." –Emmet

I heard some one smack him, then an "Ow! What was that for?"

"If you want, he can walk you to class. Since his room is in building 6." – Rosaline

"Thanks"- Iggy

"Sure no problem"- Emmet

I walked into class and gave the teacher my slip and she told me to sit it the 4th row, 1st seat, right behind 'Bella's table'.

"Yes miss." I said the whole class started laughing the teacher just cleared his throat.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" –Teacher

"No I'm sorry its just your voice"- Iggy

"What are you blind or something, and can't see my face!?" He yelled at me, I could sense the whole classroom staring at us, I wonder how he would look if I said yea, them decided he should have read the paper in stead of trying to mess with me.

"Actually yes, if you actually would read the paper in stead of just signing it and returning it, them you would have actually known." –Iggy

He fell silent and told me to sit down.

After about 20 minutes, I heard Edward come in, I guess he had this class to.

"How is she?"

"I don't know Nick stayed with her; I'm going back after school."

After 30 minutes, the bell rang, time for gym.

**Dun-Dun-Dun! What should Carlisle do? Sorry for not updating on Sunday like I said, I was really busy! Thanks to '-CutePrisonBreak-'and to Jzazy for reviewing chapter 12!**


	13. The perfect dad

**Don't own anything! :(**

**A/n: hey okay here's next chapter! Thanks for Emmett's Random GF for noticing that I put **_Why did Max's future just disappear?-Alice _**Yes she said Max! Dun-Dun-Dun, read and find out what Alice knows!! Sorry for not mentioning Total until now!**

**Alice POV**

I was so surprised when I knew Bella was actually Maximum Ride, so is a great leader, I don't understand why Fang kicked her out! Uh! I'm so bored of counting Russian numbers in my head! I don't want Edward to find out though, I know Carlisle is already blocking his thoughts, and if I tell Jasper, then Edward will get suspicious and demand to know! Err I will go shopping, them I can unblock my head! And Edward will probably not follow me. I will take Carlisle to talk to him; hmmm I wonder when he will be home?

**~Vision~**

Carlisle was telling the receptionist that he was leaving early. He looked at the clock and it was 5:30.

**~End of vision~**

Yay! He is coming home in about 5 minutes! He should be here in another 5. So I have to wait 10 minutes! Umm what to do? Oh! I know I will check out Fangs blog I was looking at it and it seemed like they were coming to look for Max!

**~Vision~**

5 kids and a dog were looking at a house, and they went to enroll they came to school the next day, but the rest was unclear.

**~End of Vision~**

OMG!!!! The Flock is coming to Forks!!!! But who is the dog? Yay! Carlisle is here!

"CARLISLE???" –Alice

"Yes Alice?" – Carlisle

"Can you come shopping with me?"-Alice

"Um I have a lot of thing to do!"- Carlisle he looked nervous probably because he doesn't want to go

"Please Carlisle?" –Alice

"Fine let me just change." –Carlisle

"Yay!!!!" –I started jumping around excitedly.

Two minutes later Carlisle came back and handed me his keys.

"You drive"- Carlisle

We got in the car and I headed towards the mall.

"Alice why are you going so fast?" –Carlisle

I wanted to make sure no one followed us, so I checked.

**~Vision~**

Edward is in his room trying to drown out Emmet and Rose sucking face.

**~End of Vision~**

"Carlisle I know you know about Max."- i said slowly and softly

"What are you talking about?" – Carlisle

"Come on don't play dumb with me, you should know 'a physic knows everything' I saw you guys at the hospital." –Alice

"Oh well is that what this is about?" –Carlisle

"Yeah pretty much, I had a vision that the flock was coming and was not sure what to do? I don't know if I want to tell Max, or if she should get a surprise?" –Alice

"I think you should just wait and not tell her."-Carlisle

"Okay thanks dad!" –Alice

I swear if Carlisle was human right now, he would be blushing!

"Yeah sure thing sweetie." He mumbled.

Okay this is a Kodiak moment, I stopped the car and tackled him in a pixie hug!

"Hey" I heard him yell, but he hugged me back with the same gratitude.

"I'm glad I have someone to talk about it to, I think Edward can't hear her because of the voice in her head."- Carlisle

"Yeah maybe the voice is like keeping a shield or something on her brain." – Alice

"Yeah I would like to do exams on her, but I don't want it to scare her. I still have her blood sample, I might run tests on that and see what I find." –Carlisle

I started the car again and continued driving

"Yeah sure thing Carlisle, tell me what you come up with, I may not know a lot about medication and stuff, but I do know a few things." –Alice

"Do we still have to go shopping?"- Carlisle

"Of course, you know I never miss an opportunity to shop!" –Alice

"You know sooner or later we might run out of money with all your crazy shopping" –Carlisle

"Yeah but not until you stop working like a maniac. Time for SHOPPING!" –Alice

"Alice my crazy shopaholic" I heard him mutter then chuckle.

**Lol yay finally I updated hu? Sorry for the shortness, I promise to have one longer soon! Carlisle is the best DAD **


	14. Gym with Iggy

**Don't own anything! ******

**Fang's POV**

I stared at Carlisle after Edward left

"What happened to her?"- Carlisle

"Nothing"- Fang

"I know about the wings, and part bird things I could help her if she is hurt, trust me."-Carlisle

"She is having a brain attack"-Fang

"What do you mean 'Brain Attack'" –Carlisle

"She just gets these really strong pains in her head." –Fang

"Do you know why she gets them?"- Carlisle

'Oh she has this voice in her head that tells her information and things she need to know' if I tell him that, he will probably send me to a mental hospital.

"Umm I don't really know"-Fang

He stared at me suspiciously

"Are you sure?" –Carlisle

"Yes of course"-Fang

He starred at me suspiciously but didn't push it.

I stole a glance at Max; she was sitting on a chair, holding her head and rocking back and forth. Her face covered in pain. It looked like it was about to end.

"She should wake up in a few minutes"-Fang

I kneeled down next to her and started whispering comforting words.

**Iggy's POV**

GYM! Ugh I groaned I didn't even know were it was at! I got up and started towards the door when I heard the teacher mumble "I thought he was blind" Then I heard Emmet's foot steps at the door

"Hey ready to go to gym?!"

"Yeah I guess" I mumbled too low for a human to hear. I heard his booming laugh and wondered how he heard me? It must have been something else I reassured my self. I followed the sounds of his soft footsteps and wondered how can a guy so big make these footsteps? From the pictures that Angel showed me, he was huge!

"Well this were your stop is."-Emmet

"Why did you even bother to walk me?"-Iggy

"Well I knew you had no idea were the Gym was so I figured why not?"-Emmet

"Well thanks man."-Iggy

"No problem."-Emmet

I walked into the gym with no idea what to do, or where to go. I didn't have gym clothes, so I can't change.

"Hey do you need any help?"- A girl said in a sweet tone

"Yeah, where is the coach at?"-Iggy

"Um here take my hand and I'll lead you to him."-she I heard her flutter her eye lashes, it is so weird how I can hear the tiniest things.

"Um how about you just lead me?"-Iggy

"But I thought you were blind?"-girl

"I am but I can here your footsteps, you have better ears when you're blind."-Iggy

"Oh okay" she said with metal in her voice.

I heard the couch running into the gym and went up to him and gave him my slip. He signed it and I heard him read the sign quietly to himself.

"Okay sit in the bench, 4 steps behind you, for today. Have your uniform by tomorrow."-Coach.

"Yeah okay got it"-Iggy

The Gym sounded big and empty, when the teacher talked. It smelled like sweaty gym clothes, which I under stand. I was so wrapped up in thinking about Max, that I didn't hear Alice arrived by my side.

"Jeff? Jeff? JEFF?"-Alice

"I'm sorry I was spacing out."-Iggy

"Oh well are you ready to go?"-Alice

"Yeah"-Iggy

I grabbed my backpack and followed her out.

"Where are we heading?"-Iggy

"To the hospital silly."- Alice

"What about my siblings?"- Iggy

"Emmet went to get them."-Alice

"How does he know what room their located in?"-Iggy

"Well there are only a few lower grade classrooms, as you can tell this is not really a big town."- Alice

"Well I can't really tell."-Iggy

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way"-Alice

I heard her rushed to my side and she put her hand on my shoulder .Her hand was hard like marble, and lice cold.

"It's okay, a lot of people do it."-Iggy

"Jeff!"-Angel said with a lot of enthusiasm

"Hey Arial"-Iggy

"Where are we going?"- Angel

"We are going to see if Isabella is better."-Iggy

"I hope she is, I really want to talk to her."-Angel

"We all do Arial."-Iggy

"Okay come in, it will be only be you guys and me."-Alice

"What about the rest of you family?"- Gazzy

"Edward will take them, we are taking Rosalie's car, it is the red one over there."-Alice

"OMG is that a BMW M3 convertible?"-Nudge

"Wow yeah it is how did you know that Cristal?"-Alice

"Um I used to read every car article of this one guy."-Nudge said with a hint of sadness and anger in her voice.

I got mad right there, Jeb that lying freak. He abandoned us just to go back to his evil scientist layer, I wish he was different. But it was the same as wishing my parents didn't do that to me either. I took the passenger seat, and the others sat in the back. I felt the car come to life and some one rub my shoulders.

"It's okay Iggy, don't be sad its Jeb's fault not yours."

That sounded like Alice. Did she say that? Does she really know who we are? What we are? I heard 4 barely audible gasps including mine.

**A/n: Hey sooooooo sorry I couldn't post sooner, my computer won't let me log in and my word wasn't working properly. This is my last chapter without a beta. Poor Iggy ******


	15. The OMG moment!

**3rd person POV**

Confusion and astonishment was high in the atmosphere, but there was also a hint of excitement that came from Alice, because she had not yet seen how the Flock would react with her knowledge of their secret.

"What do you mean it's Jeb's fault?" asked Nudge timidly, scared that Alice might be with 'The School'.

"Well it was his fault, you have to look at his point of view too." Alice said in a soft voice.

Suddenly the tense atmosphere changed to a confused atmosphere.

"I don't get it" mumbled Gazzy.

"Why do you think he would have wanted to go back to the school? What would you have done in his place?" Alice asked.

"I would have stayed with the flock and protected them to the best of my abilities." Nudge said boldly.

"I still don't understand." Gazzy whom was still confused, stated with irritation.

"What I'm saying, is maybe he thought it was the best thing to do at the moment. What if he knew  
the school would continue to look for him and also find you. Since you were very young when he left he didn't want you to have to fight."

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy thought hard about what Alice had said. No one mentioned anything for three long minutes.

"We are here." Alice said to the silent bunch.

"Alice how do you know all of this," Nudge questioned quietly,"About us?" She finished while looking away shyly out the window.

The members of the flock were all realizing that none of them told Alice about themselves, unless Max slipped up.

"Well I read Fangs Blog," The flock breathed a sigh of relive, they had been expecting the worst.

"But" That one word Alice said rang high in the air for several second before she explained further.

"I can also see the future!" Alice smiled cheekily at them and got out of the car.

**A/n so there was my chapter. Of course, edited by my awesome Beta **I'm Randomspicuous **I wouldn't have been able to make this chapter how it is without her! =).... **

**So what should happen next???????  
**


End file.
